Summer Belongs To You
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya di sekolah,Harus mendapat hukuman dari orang tua nya untuk mengikuti Sebuah acara Perkemahan Musim Panas yang menyita habis waktu Liburan Musim Panas nya. Tapi,Kushina Harus bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang pernah ia Cium menjadi Guru pembimbingnya,Minato Namikaze . Akan kah ia bisa berubah?
1. Kelakuan Kushina

**_Summer Belong To You Chapter 1:Kelakuan Kushina_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:Teen_**

**_Genre:Romance_**

**_Pair:Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki_**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo,abal abal,Alur nggk jelas,DWWl_**

YOSH!ini dia Cerita Hye -Chan yang ke...ke berapa ya?Males ngitung sih.

ok!Langsung aja baca,ya?

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_Enjoy It!_**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

Summer Belongs To You Chapter 1:Kelakuan Kushina

Pagi yang cerah menerpa Konoha City yang Indah,sejuk,nan Damai.

Burung burung berkicau dengan sangat merdu,Bunga bunga bermekaran dengan indah.

Gemercik air Sungai di pinggir Kota tersebut mengalun bagaikan sebuah melodi.

sudah lengkap lah pagi yang cerah ini.

Namun,Itu tidak bertahan lama karna terdengar jeritan dari dalam sebuah rumah bergayakan Jepang Kuno-Eropa.

"Kyaaaaaaa!Apa yang kau lakukan,NEE-CHAN?Aku tidak Bisa bergerak dari tempat duduk ku!"Jerit seorang Gadis berumur 14 tahun dan Berambut Coklat panjang dari dalam kamarnya.

Yang di teriaki hanya Tertawa terbahak bahak.

"hahahahaha!"Tawanya,Gadis itu bernama Kushina Uzumaki dan Gadis yang Di jahili bernama Haruka Senju.

"Ya Ampun!Haruka apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai Merah dan bermarga Uzumaki,Yap!Dia adalah Ibu dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Haruka Senju,Mito Uzumaki.

"Nee-Chan,berbuat ulah lagi!ia menaruh lem di kursi ku"Jawab Haruka manja.

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah!"Ucap Mito.

Kushina mengintip dari sela sela pintu yang terbuka.

ia pun terkikik.

"Hihihi!"

Haruka melihat Kushina dari sela sela pintu.

"NEE-CHAN!"Teriak Haruka.

Kushina pun kaget karna Mito juga menoleh.

Kushina pun buru buru turun mengambil Kunci Mobil nya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Ayah nya pun menatap Putri sulung nya sambil menggeleng geleng.

.

.

.

.

Kushina Mengelap peluh yang membasahi kening nya.

Seorang gadis beambut Hitam legam panjang dan Bermata Onxy menghampiri Kushina.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat"Ucap Gadis tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Mikoto Uehara.

"Hhhh...hhhh...Iya!"Jawab Kushina singkat.

Teng!Teng!Teng!

Bel Masuk berbunyi.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas,keburu Orochimaru-Sensei datang"Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Kushina.

ia dan Mikoto pun masuk ke kelas 3-1 kelas Elit dan terpintar,wlaupun Kushina memiliki Sifat Terjahil tapi Nilai nya tidak Pernah Jeblok.

"Heh!Ratu Jahil!"Panggil seseorang di belakang Kushina,sekarang Kushina dan Mikoto sudah Duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

Kushina menoleh.

"Apa?"Tanya Kushina Ketus.

"Hari ini siapa yang mau kau Jahili?Eh!Tapi kurasa tidak ada deh,Mengingat seluruh anak anak murid di sini sudah pernah kau jahili"Ucap Seseorang tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Rena.

"Diam Kau,**_ttebane_**!"Ucap Kushina Kesal dan kembali menghandap ke depan.

Orochimaru masuk dan tentunya sambil membawa buku buku tebal.

"Ohayou,Minna-san"sapa Orochimaru.

"Ohayou,Sensei!"Jawab mereka semua.

"Buka buku Sains kalian halaman 108!"Ucap Orochimaru tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Murid muridnya.

"Baik,Sensei"Ucap semua murid.

Kushina membuka bukunya,diam diam ia mengeluarkan Ular Mainan lalu ia lemparkan tepat di depan nya.

"Kyaaaaa!Ada Ular!"Teriak seorang perempuan yang duduk di depan nya,Mori Umino.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah Kushina yang tengah terkikik geli.

"Ada apa?Ada apa?"Tanya semua Murid pada Mori.

"A-Ada Ular di mejaku"Ucap Mori.

Salah seorang murid laki laki mengambil Ular di meja Mori.

"Ini Hanya Ular mainan tau!"Ucap Murid laki laki tersebut,Iruka saudara sepupu Mori.

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Kushina.

"KUSHINA!"Teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

Orochimaru mendekati Kushina dan membawa nya keluar Kelas menuju Kantor.

"Hahahaha,Sensei!Itu tadi lucu sakali,**_Dattebane_**!"Ucap Kushina sambil menyeka air mata nya.

"Oh!Lucu,ya?"Tanya Orochimaru dengan Wajah Sangar*Di Tampar Orochimaru*

"Tentu saja!"Jawab Kushina.

Kushina dan Orochimaru memasuki Kantor Guru.

Kushina duduk di depan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru segera menulis sesuatu setelah selesai ia segera memberikan pada Kushina.

"Apa ini,**_ttebane_**?"Tanya Kushina heran.

"Itu adalah Surat untuk kedua orang tuamu,Jangan di baca!Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan Istirahat!"Jawab Orochimaru.

Kushina hanya ber-Oh-ria sambil melenggang keluar dari Ruangan tersebut.

Ia mengantongi surat tersebut kedalam saku blazernya.

Ia pun segera berlari menuju kantin dan tidak sengaja ia menabrak seoran pemuda yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

Bruuk!

Cup!

Dan dengan Posisi yang sangat mengejutkan dengan ia berada di atas tubuh pemuda tersebut dan bibirnya sukses menempel di Bibir pemuda tersebut.

Kushina merasakan ada kehangat di bibir nya untuk memastikan,ia membuka mata nya bersamaan dengan Pemuda yang ia tabrak.

Kushina membelalakan matanya,ia Mencium seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik dan bermata Sapphire.

Ciuman pertama nya diambil oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaa!"Teriak Kushina lalu bangkit berdiri.

pemuda tersebut di ketahui bernama Minato Namikaze terlihat dari Name tagnya.

"Ma-Maaf!Sudah merebut Ciuman pertama mu"Ucap Kushina sedikit gugup.

''tak apa!Lain kali hati hati,ya?"Jawab Minato.

Kushina hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berlari dengan wajah memerah.

**_To Be Countiuned./Keizoku Suru_**

Chapter selanjutnya!Hukuman Liburan Musim panas.

"APA?Kau mencium seorang Namikaze Minato?"

"Iya,Aku tidak tahu kalo yang aku cium si duren itu"

"Apa?k-kau kembali membuat ulah lagi,Kushina?Kaa-san tidak percaya ini!Kau harus mendapat Hukuman!"

"Hukuman apa?"

"Perkemahan Musim Panas setelah Musim Gugur ini!"

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini Fict Minakushi lagi!

Aku sangat suka sama Pair Minakushi.

asal asal aku suka sama pair ini karena aku nonton Naruto Chapter 246-247.

Review Please!

RnR


	2. Hukuman Perkemahan Musim Panas

_**Summer Belong To You Chapter 2:Hukuman Perkemahan Musim Panas**_

_**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated:T**_

_**Genre:Romance And Adventure**_

_**Pair:Kalian pasti udah tau dong**_

_**Warning:OOC,Typo(S),Abal abal,Jelek,And Gaje,DWWL**_

_**Simple and Practical!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

_**Summer Belong To You Chapter 2:Hukuman Perkemahan Musim Panas**_

.

.

.

.

Kushina terus berlari menuju Kantin sampai sampai ia menabrak Mikoto.

Bruuk!

"Aduh,Aduh!"Ringis Kushina.

"Eh?Kushina?apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Kalo mau tahu ikut aku ke taman belakang!"Kushina menarik lengan Mikoto.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah Taman yang Indah.

"Baiklah,Kushina!Jawaban apa yang ingin kau berikan?"Tanya Gadis Uehara tersebut sambil berkacak Pinggang.

Kushina menghela nafas,sebelum memulai cerita nya.

"Baiklah Miko!"

Kushina menceritakan semuanya,Mikoto hanya mangut mangut,tapi saat bagian yang terakhir Mata Mikoto Membulat.

"Apa?Kau mencium seorang Namikaze Minato?"Tanya Mikoto terkejut tentunya.

"Iya,aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan mencium si duren itu!"Jawab Kushina.

"Haduh!Haduh!"Mikoto Geleng geleng,membuat Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa memang nya,**_Ttebane_**?"Tanya Kushina.

"Kushina,kau tahu kan bahwa Senior kita yang satu itu memiliki banyak Fans,Biisa bisa kau di hajar oleh fans nya karna mencium Idola mereka"Jawab Mikoto.

"Ah!Masa sih?"Kushina Sedikit kaget.

"Tentu saja!"Mikoto Memandang Kushina dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Bel pulang berbunyi begitu saja.

Teng!Teng!

"Miko,aku pulang duluan,ya?aku harus mempersiapkan Mental ku untuk menghadapi amukan Haruka dan Kaa-**_San_**Nanti"Ucap Kushina sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hei,Kushina aku mendapat selembaran untuk Liburan Musim panas kita nanti,Nih!"Ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan Secarik Kertas.

"Maksudmu...Perkemahan Musim Panas?"Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja!Seru lho!Nanti ada guru pembimbingnya,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Senior kita"Jawab Mikoto Girang.

"Hn,Akan aku pertimbangkan,**_Dattebane_**"Kata Kushina lalu mengantongi Secarik kertas tersebut.

Mikoto melambaikan tangan nya pada Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kushina berjalan dengan takut takut menuju ruang makan sambil meremas Sepucuk surat yag berada di genggaman nya,ia membayangkan apa yang akan dia terima dari Kaa-San dan Tou-san nanti bila mereka tahu ia kembali membuat ulah.

Kushina menghampiri Mito dan Hashirama yang tengah berbincang di ruang makan bersama dengan Haruka.

"Ka-Kaa-San, ada surat dari Sensei"Ucap Kushina sambil memberikan Amplop tersebut.

"Eh,Kushina?apa surat protesan lagi?"Tanya Mito.

Glek!

Kushina menelan ludah,apa yang di tanyakan oleh Kaa-san nya memang benar surat protesan.

"E-Entahlah"Jawab Kushina gugup.

Mito menerima surat dari Kushina,sementara Kushina?Jangan di tanyakan lagi Gadis itu hampir mati karna ketakutan nya.

Mito membaca Surat tersebut dengan teliti,setelah selesai membaca dengan santai Mito meletakkan Surat tersebut di Meja makan dan menatap Kushina.

"KAU MEMBUAT ULAH LAGI KUSHINA?"Marah Mito.

Baiklah kali ini Kushina benar benar ingin Mati,Ia sudah meyangka bahwa Kaa-san nya akan marah besar padanya.

"I-ya,Gomen Ne"Jawab Kushina Gugup.

Mito memijit keningnya.

"Kushina,Kapan kau ingin berubah?Kaa-san tidak tahu cara apa yang mempan untuk merubahmu"Ucap Mito.

"Nah,Kaa-san di Sekolah Nee-Chan Ada perkemahan Musim Panas di perkemahan itu nanti ada guru pembimbing untuk Siswa yang jahil atau nakal, siswa yang tidak nakal dan jahil mereka tetap mendapat Guru pembimbing"Ucap Haruka.

Kushina mendeathglare Haruka,Jujur ia benar benar Muak dengan perkemahan.

"Ah!itu Ide yang bagus,Haruka."Jawab Mito pada Haruka.

Haruka hanya tersenyum.

**'Haruka,Awas kau!Setelah pulang dari perkemahan Kau akan ku Cincang ku Beri Tepung dan Ku Goreng dalam Minyak yang Panas'**rutuk Kushina.

"Baiklah,Kushina!Kau kana mengikuti Perkemahan tersebut,Besok sudah mulai Musim Panas dan persiapkan semua kebutuhanmu Kaa-san akan membantu mu"Kata Mito pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas Pasrah.

"Baiklah,Baiklah"Jawab Kushina lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Ceklek!

Kushina melangkah kan kaki nya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang Bernuansa Eropa.

Kushina mengambil Tasnya memasukan beberapa Baju hangat dan Baju Biasa karna Ia akan berkemah di Hutan,kemungkinan Saat malam hari udara akan dingin(A/N:Aku udah pernah ngerasaiin gimana rasanya berkemah di Hutan ,, dingin!)

Tok!Tok!Tok.

"Kushina boleh Kaa-san Masuk?"Tanya Mito.

"Ya!"

Ceklek!

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua nya?"Tanya Mito.

"Sudah semua"Jawab Kushina.

"Kalo begitu Tidak ada yang perlu Kaa-san bantu,Kan'?"Tanya Mito.

"Iya,**_ttebane_**"Jawab Kushina ketus sambil melemparkan dirinya keranjang Queen Size nya.

Mito menghela nafas.

"Gomen,Kushina ini untuk kebaikanmu Kaa -san tadi sudah mendaftarkan mu lewat Teman mu,Mikoto."Ucap Mito sambil mengelus rambut Merah Kushina.

"Hn,Terserah Kaa-san"Ucap Kushina lalu membalikkan badanya.

"Ya sudah,Kaa-san tinggal,ya?"

Kushina tak menjawab.

Mito keluar dari kamar Kushina.

dan saat itu juga Kushina melompat turun dari Ranjang nya menuju meja Laptopnya,ia pun menyalakan nya.

Kushina menunggu beberapa menit,setelah total menyala Kushina membuka Jejaring Sosial,FaceBook.

Ada banyak Status yang menunggu,

Kushina membuka salah satu Status.

**_Mikoto Uehara-Chan_**

Wah,Senangnya bisa berpacaran dengan **_Fugaku Uchiha._**

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya,bosan.

Ia pun mencari Status yang lebih menarik.

**_Tsume_**

Hari yang sangat indah di Konoha City

Ya,Menurut Kushina itu cukup menarik.

ia kembali membuka status lagi.

**_Shikaku_**

Membosankan,Harus mengurusi Acara besok bersama Minato.

Baiklah,itu lumayan.

_**Minato Namikaze**_

Ternyata Ciuman Pertama ku sudah di rebut sebelum aku memiliki pacar,ya?Tapi,aku senang. _**:D**_

Itu cukup membuat Wajah Kushina memerah mengungat ia menabarak Minato yang sedang berjalan di Koridor.

Kushina membuka status kembali yang akan mengurangi kemerahan yang berada di wajahnya

.

**_Haruka-Katami Kun_**

Nee-Chan,tega sekali me lem Kursi Ku,Tapi akhirnya aku bisa berbalas dendam.

Sepertinya itu baru di Update beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kushina mulai menguap,hari semakin malam,ia pun mematikan Laptopnya dan memasukan ke dalam Ransel nya.

**_^^Summer Belongs To You^^_**

Kushina sekarang tengah berdiri di samping sahabat nya ,Mikoto Uehara,dengan ransel di punggungnya.

Kushina memakai Kemeja berwarna Hitam dan Blazer Berwarna putih,Rok di atas lutut berwarna Merah , rambutnya ia Gerai tanpa Jepit rambut(ceritanya Kushina belum Mendapat jepit Rambut,karna sifat tomboynya,ia malas untuk beli jepit rambut)tidak lupa ia memakai Sepatu Kets berwarna Hitam Putih.

Sedangkan Mikoto memakai Kemeja lengan Pendek berwarna Hijau tua,Blazernya berwarna Putih karna Masing masing murid di Konoha Art International High School jika ada acara seperti kemah di wajibkan untuk memakai Blazer berwarna Putih.

Minato menatap Kushina yang sedang bermain dengan SmartPhone nya,ia tersenyum sendiri memandangi Rambut Merah Kushina.

Fugaku menyenggol lengan Minato.

"Hey!Kau tersenyum pada siapa sih?"Tanya Fugaku.

Minato tersentak.

"Ah,Nggak kok"Jawab Minato.

"Oh,yasudah,ayo saatnya pembagian Senior"Ucap Fugaku.

"baiklah"

"Ohayou,Minna-san!"Sapa salah seorang guru,Shizune.

"Ohayou,sensei"Jawab semuanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama Musim Panas kalian akan di berikan masing masing satu senior dari kelas 4-3,4-1,dan 4-2.

Shikaku Nara akan membagikan masing masing senior kalian"Ucap Shizuna lalu mempersilahkan Shikaku.

"Ohayou,Saya akan membagikan Masing masing Senior atau guru pembimbing,Baiklah yang pertama.

Ayuki Nohara dengan Natsuri Namuki,Ayana Numuni dengan Tasami Kuchiwa,Tsume dengan Inuzuka,Yoshino Nara dengan Shikaku Nara,Tashiro dengan Kushito...Baiklah yang Ke 199 Mikoto Uehara dengan Fugaku Uchiha,yang terkahir Kushina Uzumaki dengan Minato semuanya sudah terbagi rata,sekarang kalian boleh langsung masuk ke dalam Bus, tapi bersama dengan Senior Kalian"Ucap Shikaku .

"Tunggu!aku tidak setuju!Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan si duren ini,**_ttebane_**!"Tunjuk Kushina pada Minato.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Shikaku.

"Karna...Karna,Karna,Karna Aku benci padanya"Jawab Kushina.

Semua yang ada di situ Sweetdrop tidak terkecuali Minato.

"Tidak ada yang protes"Sela Shizune.

"Semua langsung masuk ke Bus,SEKARANG!"Kata Shizune sedikit emosi.

Kushina dengan berat hati harus berpasangan dengan Minato.

**_To Be Countiuned._**

Wah,capek juga,ya?

Padahal Aku lagi UTS Tapi tetep boleh main laptop.

Senang juga,tapi aku tetep Belajar,Lho.

Kalo enggak habislah riwayat ku.

Review Please.


	3. Se-Tenda? Tidak!

**Summer Belong To You Chapter 3:Se Tenda?Tidak!**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Romance**

**Warning:Abl Abal,Jelek,Alur kecepatan,OOC,Typo(S),DWWl**

**Pair:**

**-Minato Namikaze:18 Tahun**

**-Kushina Uzumaki:17 Tahun**

**Cekidot!**

**Simple And Practical!**

**~~Summer Belongs To You Chapter 3:Se Tenda?Tidak!**

Kudhina duduk di sebelah Minato,dia menghadap ke arah Jendela terus menerus.

"Ehm...Kushina-san?"Panggil Minato.

"Tidak Usah se formal itu"Ucap Kushina Dingin.

"Baiklah,Kushi-Chan?Boleh aku panggil Kushi-Chan?"Tanya Minato.

"Hn,Terserah kau,ttebane"Jawab Kushina.

.

Kushina mengeluarkan SmartPhone nya dan Earphone nya,memasangkan nya ke SmartPhone nya,ia memasangkan Earphone nya ke telinganya.

Minato hanya memandang Kushina dengan tatapan...Aneh?

"Baiklah,Ada yang mau menyanyi?"Tanya Shizune.

"Aku Aku!"Seru Rena.

"Baiklah,Silahkan Rena!"Jawab Shizune.

Rena Maju dan mulai menyanyi,Kushina tidak memperhatikan Rena ia hanya sibuk dengan pemndangan di Luar jendela.

"Uh,Suara nya fals banget"Keluh Yoshino.

Rena berhenti bernayanyi dan mulai adu mulut dengan Yoshino.

Minato merasa Risih,Kushina tau itu.

Dengan segera ia memasangkan Earphone nya ke telinga Minato.

Minato Kaget.

"Dengarkan saja,Kau tahu kan lagu ini?"Tanya Kushina.

"Iya, Aisha Feat Chenon-Kono Koe Karashite'kan?"Jawab dan Tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk dan mememalingkan wajahnya.

Hening dan Sunyi di antara Minato dan Kushina.

"Kau tahu tentang Kepramukaan dunia?"tanya Minato membuka Topik pembicaraan.

"Sedikit,Kalau kau?"Jawab Kushina.

"Aku hanya tau ,sama sepertimu"Ucap Minato.

Hening kembali.

"Heh?Minato,Kushina,Kok kalian tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun?"Tanya Tsume.

"Kenapa?Tidak Suka,**_Dattebane_**?"Kushina bertanya balik.

"Bukan begitu,yang paling diam cuma kalian"Jawab Tsume.

Kushina menghela Napas,lalu mememainkan SmartPhone nya.

"Nah,murid murid kita sudah sampai."Ucap Katayama,salah satu guru kelas 4-2.

Kushina membuka Jendela Bus,dan melongokkan Kepalanya.

"Hah?Pegunungan?"Tanya Kushina.

"Iya,Kenapa memangnya?"Tanya Katayama.

"Tidak apa apa"Jawab Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina tolong kamu dirikan tendanya,tapi ingat menggunakan Simpul tali temali,ya?"Ucap Seorang berambut Violet,Sensei-Katayama.

"Iya,iya"Jawab Kushina.

"Mau aku bantu?"Tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja"Jawab Kushina.

Minato membantu Kushina mendirikan Tenda.

"Habis ini langsung berbaris,ya?"Ucap Shizune dan Jiraya.

"Siap!"Seru Mereka semua.

Minato dan Kushina selesai mendirikan tenda,Kushina mengelap Peluh yang membanjiri Keningnya.

"Huft!Selesai juga"Ucap Kushina lega.

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Minato tapi kakinya tersandung Tali pendiri Tenda,Alhasil ia jatuh di pelukan Minato.

wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tidak apa apa,Kushi-chan?"Tanya Minato.

Kushina segera bangkit dari pelukan Minato.

"Aku baik baik saja"Jawab Kushina dengan wajah semerah rambutnya.

"Hey!MinaKushi!"Teriak Jiraya.

Minato & Kushina kaget mendengar panggilan Jiraya.

"Cepat kesini!"Teriak Jiraya.

"Baik,Baik"

Kushina berlari ke arah kerumunan begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Nanti ada acara api unggun kalian akan di beri tugas masing masing,dari yang mencari kayu bakar,membersihkan sekitar tenda,dan lain akan membagikan tim,Yang pertama Minato Namikaze,Kushina Uzumaki,Mikoto Uehara,Fugaku Uchiha,Yoshino Nara,Dan Shikaku Pertama langsung pergi"Ucap Jiraya.

Minato Dkk langsung pergi.

"EEhhh!Tunggu!Kalian ber 5 tidur setenda"Ucap Shizune.

"APA?!TIDAKKKKK!"Jerit Kushina.

To Be Countiuned~~

Gomen masih pendek nih.

Hye tadi seneng banget,tapi temen Hye (Yang merequest Fict Akan Ku Tunggu)Marah sama Hye,Hye jadi galau.

Sudahlah.

abaikan Curcol Hye yang tidak bermutu ini.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Tersesat!

**_Summer Belongs To You Chapter 3:Tersesat!_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance/Adventure_**

**_Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U._**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo,Abal abal,Jelek,DWWL._**

**_Summary:_**

**_Kushina dan Minato terpisah dari Mikoto,Fugaku,Yoshino dan Shikaku._**

**_Hari beranjak malam,Ketika ia harus di tinggal sendiri oleh Minato yang hendak mencari kayu bakar._**

**_Fikiran yang tidak tidak menghampiri otak Kushina?apa yang akan dia lakukan?_**

**_Cekidot!_**

**_Untuk Fict aku yang Dreaming akan telat Update nya mengingat banyak Fict aku yang Discounite._**

**_Maaf yang udah nunggu kelanjutan Fict yang Dreaming._**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

~~Summer Belongs To You Chapter 4:Tersesat!~~

Kushina berjalan dengan langkah Gontai mengikuti teman teman nya mencari Kayu bakar.

Tidak terasa ia terpisah dari teman temannya karna terlalu sibuk melamun dan berfikir.

Minato menoleh kebelakang,Kushina sudah tidak berada di belekangnya.

"Ada apa Minato?"Tanya Shikaku dengan wajah Malas.

Minato sedikit takut untuk bicara soal hilangnya Kushina.

Ketika Mikoto ingin menoleh ke Belakang mendadak Minato mendorongnya ke arah Fugaku dan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Mikoto mencium Fugaku.

Minato tersenyum dengan wajah super tidak bersalah,seakan akan tidak melakukan apa apa.

Sedangkan Yoshino dan Shikaku wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ehm,Kalian duluan Saja. aku menemukan Kayu bakar yang Banyak"Ucap Minato.

"Biar kami bantu,Kau menemukan nya dimana?"Tanya Fugaku yang sudah bangun dari posisi yang memalukan tadi,Wajahnya masih memerah begitu juga Mikoto.

"Tenang saja,Kayu nya kecil kecil kok"Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum Jenaka*Aduh!Pasti lucu pengen Nyubit deh(Di tampar Kushina)*

Fugaku menatap Sahabatnya dengan Tatapan Aneh(?).

"Hn"Ujar Fugaku singkat,jelas,dan padat.

"Fugaku!Hentikan Trademark mu itu"Ucap Mikoto jengkel.

" sudah ada sejak aku lahir,jadi,tidak bisa di hilangkan"Sahut Fugaku.

Mikoto menatap Fugaku Kesal dan memalingkan Wajah.

"Baiklah,kami duluan,ya?"Ucap Yoshino.

" Ashita!"Ucap Minato lalu berlari ke arah Hutan.

'Aduh,Kushina kemana?Aku Khawatir'Pikir Minato Cemas.

Ia mulai berjalan,mendadak ada suara.

Zreek!

Zreek!

"Siapa di sana?"Tanya Minato yang sudah siap dengan Kayu yang Cukup Lancip.

Minato membalikkan badan nya.

Bruuk!

"Hiaaaatss!"

Sapphire dan Violet Bertemu.

"Kushina?Kau dari mana?Mengenggetkan saja"Ungkap Minato ia membuang Kayu tajam tadi.

"Entah,aku tadi melamun dan tidak sengaja sudah terpisah"Sahut Kushina.

Hening.  
"Kau tahu jalan pulang ke perkemahan?"Tanya Kushina akhirnya.

" lupa"Jawab Minato.  
"Apa?Ini gawat!Ini Gawat!"Respon Kushina Frustasi.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya Minato polos.

"YA!Aku tidak apa apa , Blekok"Jawab Kushina Sangar.

Kushina mengeluarkan SmartPhone nya dan metanya langsung Melebar begitu mengetahui di Hutan ini tidak ada Sinyal.

"Arghghgh!Tidak Ada Sinya di sini,ttebane!"Gerutu Kushina.

"Kalau mau kita bermalam di sini"Ucap Minato.

"Tapi,Kau jangan melakukan hal yang Macam macam Padaku,kalau itu terjadi kau akan ku jadikan Oncom,Dattebane"Ancam Kushina sambil mengacungkan Jarinya kearah Minato.

Minato tertawa,Kushina menaikkan sebelah Alisnya,Bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan,Huh?"Tanya Kushina.

"Kau ini!Mana mungkin aku berani melakukan hal yang tidak Senonoh seperti itu"Jawab Minato.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di Ufuk Barat.

Kushina berjalan di samping Minato.

"Kau lelah?"Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

Kushina tidak menjawab,ia hanya sibuk mendengarkan Lagu Favoritenya dari EarPhone nya dan bersenandung menyanyikan Lagu River By AKB48.

"Kushina?"Panggil Minato.

Minato mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Kushina lalu mencopot Salah satu EarPhone Kushina tanpa Kushina sadari,Lalu berbisik pelan.

"Kushina,Apa kau lelah?"Bisik Minato Lembut.

Kushina membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.

"I-iya,Aku lelah,ttebane"Jawab Kushina dengan wajah Memerah.

Cup!

Minato mencium Pipi Kushina sekilas dan berlari meninggalkan Kushina.

Kushina kaget dengan perlakuan Minato tersebut.

"MINATO NO BAKARAYO!"Jerit Kushina lalu mengejar Minato.

Minato hanya terkikik.

"Stop,Kushina!"Ucap Minato tiba tiba.

Kushina menghentikan acara berlarinya.

"Kita beristirahat di sini"Ucap Minato.

"Tap-,"Ucapan Kushina terpotong.

"Aku akan mencari kayu bakar dan Air di sekitar sini kalau ada ikan aku akan mengambilnya untuk Makan Malam"Ucap Minato.

'Di potong lagi'Pikir Kushina.

"Baiklah!"

Kushina duduk di lapisan Daun yang tadi ia ambil,Matanya masih tertuju pada Layar Ponselnya memperhatikan Tarian AKB48.

Zreek!

Kushina bangun dari duduknya dan memasukan Ponselnya ke sakunya dan mengambil Ancang ancang untuk berkelahi kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya.

"Meong!"Sebuah Kucing muncul tepat di bawah Kaki Kushina

"E-Eh?"Ucap Kushina terkejut.

Grep!

"K-kau tidak apa apa?Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya Minato setengah Gugup.

Wajahnya merona.

"T-tidak apa apa.K-kau C-cepat sekali kembalinya"Ucap Kushina gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Segera mungkin Minato melepaskan Pelukan nya.

Bruuk!

"Aw!Kau Tega sekali menjatuhkan ku,Senior"Protes Kushina sambil memegangi Punggungnya.

"Eh!Maaf tidak sengaja"Ucap Minato sambil membantu Kushina berdiri.

"sudahlah,Lepaskan"Ujar Kushina sambil menepis tangan Minato,Minato sedikit terkejut.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 Malam.

"Huft!dingin"Gerutu Kushina sambil menggosokkan kedua tangan nya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Pluk!

Sebuah Jaket tebal jatuh di Kedua bahu Kushina.

"Pakai bisa menghangatkan mu"Ucap Minato tanpa Menoleh.

"Tidak Usah,ttebane"Sahut Kushina sambil memberikan kembali jaket Minato.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan nya"Ucap Minato.

Kushina menyerah.

"Baiklah"

Rasa kantuk mulai meyergap Kushina perlahan lahan.

Bruuk!

Kepala Kushina bersandar di bahu kokoh Minato,Minato tersenyum senang.

Minato bernyanyi kecil

**_So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya_**

**_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_**

Kushina membuka Kelopak Matanya dan melanjutkan Nyanyian Minato.

**_This is our song that's all that matter cause_**

**_We all belong right here together_**

**_There's nothing better than singing along_**

Minato sedikit Kaget,Lalu tersenyum,Kushina bangun dari Senderan nya dan bernyanyi bersama.

**_This is our summer_**

**_This is our song_**

**_And grab your guitar Sit by the fire Cause we all need a song When we tired We'll sit here together and sing it out loud_**

**_This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer and this is our song This is our song, this is our song This is our song_**

**_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_**

**_This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer (Our summer)_**

**_This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer This is our song (This is our song) This is our song (This is our song) This is our song This is our song!_**

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya~~

"Kushina,Ayo Bangun waktunya kita jalan"Minato menggoyangkan Tubuh mungil Kushina.

"Umh..iya"Sahut Kushina lalu merenggangkan Ototnya yang sempat kaku.

"Ada Mikoto"Ucap Minato.

Mata Violet Kushina membulat sempurna.

"Nani?Mana dia?"

"...'

To Be Countiuned.

Cukup panjangkah?

Tidak,ya?

Maaf belom bisa panjang,ya?

R N R!

Please


	5. Flash Back!

**_Summer belongs to you chapter 5:Flash Back!_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance,Adventure_**

**_Pair:Minakushi_**

**_Warning:Banyak!_**

**_Maaf Beberapa hari belakangan ini Yuko nggak bisa memupdate cepat di karenakan HARUS BELAJAR!_**

**_Huweeee!Yuko bener bener Frustasi!_**

**_Doaiin mudah mudahan Yuko bisa lulus mendapat Nilai yang memuaskan dan dapat menyelesaikan Fic Yuko yang terlantar._**

**_cekidot!_**

**_Simple And Practical!'Enjoy It!_**

**_Don't Like Dont Read!_**

"Mana miko?"Tanya kushina histeris

Minato tidak menjawab.

Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau..."tunjuk Kushina.

BLETAK!

"Ittai,aduhSakit tau!"protes Minato.

"Itu salahmu siapa suruh membohongi Kushina Uzumaki,ttebane!"Sahut Kushina.

"Iya iya,maaf!Habisnya kau sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan sih,Mimpi apa sih kau semalam?Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karna di tendang olehmu,Pinggang ku sampai sakit nih!"Jawab Minato.

Kushina tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"hehehe,aku mimpi melawan Singa,ttebane!"Jawab Kushina.

Minato Sweetdrop.

"tumben kau tidak jahil"ucap Minato.

"kenapa memangnya?"tanya Kushina.

"Enggak jadi deh"Ujar Minato sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"kalo nggak jadi,Ayo kita jalan jangan buang buang waktu"Kata Kushina sambil mengikat Rambutnya dengna ikat Rambut yang tanpa sengaja ia bawa.

Kushina berjalan lebih dulu di depan Minato.

Minato mengejar kushina dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Kushina.

Sunyi,Hening.

"Hm,Kushina!"panggil Minato,memecah Keheningan.

"Hm?"respon Kushina tanpa menoleh.

"Apa menurutmu menjadi Scout menyenangkan?"tanya Minato.

kali ini Kushina menoleh.

"untuk apa kau bertanya itu?"tanya kushina balik dengan Nada Dingin.

"Yah,aku pikir kau mengikuti perkemahan ini karena menyenangkan menjadi seorang Scout"jawab Minato sambil melipat tangan nya dan meletakan di belakang kepalanya.

Kushina menghela napas.

"aku sudah pernah menjadi Scout,hanya saja..."Kushina menjeda perkataan nya.

"hanya saja?"Minato menatap Kushina dengan Bingung.

"hah!Sudahlah lupakan"Sergah Kushina sambil berlari mendahului Minato,Minato kaget dan segera mengejar Kushina.

'_**Ada apa dengan nya?kenapa begitu dia menjawab ia langsung menyergah Pertanyaan ku apa ada yang ia sembunyikan?**_'Pikir Minato.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh"napas Kushina tersengal sengal.

"Itu dia!"Tunjuk Seorang Gadis berambut hitam bermodel **_Shaggy,_**Mikoto uehara.

Kushina menoleh.

Tatapan nya langsung cerah.

"MIKOTO!"Panggil Kushina.

Kushina segera berlari ke arah Mikoto.

hug!

"Aku nggak ketemu kamu selama semalam aja rasanya udah Satu tahun,Aku Kangen takut~!"Ucap Kushina.

Minato berjalan pelan Mendekati,Yoshino,Shikaku,Fugaku.

"Ohayou~!"Sapa Minato.

"Ck,kau ini dalam situasi seperti ini masih bisa santai?"Tanya Fugaku.

"Katanya jika Hati yang gembira itu adalah obat yang Paling Ampuh,Kurasa itu pernah di katakan oleh Gadis yang pertama kali ku temui Waktu Di konoha Junior Global High School"Jawab Minato sambil melirik ke arah Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar Penuturan Minato,Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Cieeee~!.Wajah Kushina memerah,Tandanya apa tuh ya?"Goda Yoshino.

Mikoto melepas pelukan Kushina guna untuk melihat Wajah Kushina yang memerah,Dan benar saja wajah Kushina masih memerah.

"Cieee~!Senpai!Wajah Kushina memerah!"Goda Mikoto.

Wajah Kushina makin Memerah.

"DIAM,TTEBANE!BERHENTI MENGGODA KU"Ucap Kushina Emosi dengan rambut teruntai 9 Bagian.

Semuanya langsung diam dan Peluh membanjiri wajah Mereka yang mulai Pucat.

"Kau kan dulunya Gadis Lugu yang berasal dari Uzu City ya kan?"Tanya Fugaku.

Kushina mulai tenang,rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

"Iya,memang kenapa?"tanya Kushina.

"Bukankah kau dulu paling dekat dengan Minato,dan Minato pernah menolong mu waktu di Konoha Junior Global high School waktuu Kebakaran di Lab Fisika,ya kan?"Tanya Fugaku dengan Seringai nya*Hah?Fugaku bisa menyeringai?Aku tidak menyangka*Plaak#

"Ssst!Jangan Ungkit itu lagi!"

**_FlashBack~~~~!_**

Seorag Gadis kecil tengah berusaha membuka Pintu Lab Fisika.

Kdor!Kdor!

"Tolong!Siapa saja!"Teriak gadis itu keras sambil terus menggedor gedor Pintu Lab tersebut.

Seorang Pemuda Kecil datang dan langsung bertanya.

"ada apa?"tanya Pemuda itu.

"Lab kebakaran!Ada Sahabatku di dalam!"Jawab Gadis kecil itu sambil terus menggedor gedor Pintu Lab.

Pemuda Jabrik itu menarik Pintu Lab dengan sangat Keras.

Bruuk!

pintu Lab terbuka,dan keluar lah Asap mengepul dari ruangan Lab.

Kushina Uzumaki dengan cepat Masuk meninggalkan Minato Namikaze yang tengah mengibas ngibaskan Asap.

"MIKOTO!"Teriak Kushina sambil berhenti sejenak.

Mata Violetnya langsung Terbelalak,melihat Sahabatnya Tergeletak Pingsan di Lantai,Tanpa memedulikan Asap dan Api yang semakin besar Kushina langsung menghampiri Mikoto Uehara yang Pingsan.

Kushina memegang Kepala Mikoto sambil menepuk nepuk Pipi Mikoto yangsudah Cemongan.

"Mikoto!bangun!mikoto,ayo keluar dari sini!"Panggil Kushina.

Namun tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil Kushina.

"Kushina!"Panggil Minato sambil berlari ke arah Kushina.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini"Ajak Minato.

"Bawa Mikoto dulu!"Ucap Kushina.

"Baik"

Minato menggendong Mikoto ala Bridal Style dan membawanya Keluar Lab.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya diam sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Tiba tiba Lemari kayu yang terbakar menimpa Kaki Kushina.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHH!Sa-Sakit!"Teriak Kushina.

Minato meletakan Mikoto tepat di depan Pintu,dan kembali masuk menghampiri Kushina.

Koridor~~~

"KEBAKARAN!"Teriak seorang Pemuda Kecil,Chouza Akimichi.

"apa?Kebakaran dimana?"Tanya Fugaku Uchiha selaku Ketua kelas 6.

"Di Lab Fisika"Jawab Chouza.

Dengan Cepat Fugaku,Shikaku dan yang lain nya mencari bantuan.

Room Kepsek~~~

"KEBAKARAN DI RUANG LAB FISIKA?"Teriakan itu menggelegar di Koridor.

"I-iya,Tsu-tsu-Tsunade sama"Jawab Shizune pada Kepala Sekolah yang di panggil Tsunade.

"Suruh semua kelas memadamkan Api itu!"Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik!"

~~Back To Lab Fisika~~

"Arrrgggghh!S-Sa-Sakit!"Ringis Kushina dan terduduk dengan perlahan.

"Ka-Kaa-san,Sa-Sakit!"Ringis Kushina sambil memanggil Nama Ibunya.

at Uzumaki house~~

Prang~

"Ukh!"Tidak sengaja Uzumaki Mito menjatuhkan Panci berisi Air Panas.

Dengan cepat Hashirama meghampiri Mito.

"Ada apa,Mito?''Tanya Hashirama.

"Tidak apa kembali saja Hashi-Kun"Jawab Mito.

Hashirama menatap Istrinya dengan Bingung.

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Hashirama.

Mito mengangguk.

"Hati hati,Mito-Chan"Kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

Mito memalingkan wajahnya.

Hashirama meninggalkan Mito di Dapur.

'**_Perasaan apa ini?Sakit rasanya_**'Pikir Mito.

feeling nya sebagai ibu sangatlah Tajam.

Mito mengambil Pancinya.

~~Back To Lab Fisika~~

"Akh!Sa-Sakit!"

"Kushina!"Panggil Minato.

"Sa-Sakit!"

Minato berlari ke arah Tempat Mikoto tadi pingsan.

terlihat Kushina tengah Menangis sambil memegangi Kakinya.

Minato memegangi Bahu Kushina.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini,Kushina"Ajak Minato.

Kushina mengangguk.

Minato meletakan tangan Kiri Kushina di Bahunya,Lalu membopongnya dengan perlahan.

Bruuuuk!

Lemari kayu yang satu lagi kembali jatuh.

"Kushina!"

'**_Aku harus berusaha,bisa bisa aku dan Kushina terbakar hidup hidup di sini,atau berusaha itu yang pasti_**'Pikir Minato.

Minato terus membopong Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!Sakit!pelan pelan"Ucap Kushina.

" udah pelan pelan kok."Jawab Minato.

Mereka berdua sekarang ada di Ruangan UKS.

"Umh...Minato-senpai"Panggil Kushina.

"hm?"Respon Minato sambil menempelkan Kapas yang sudah di beri alkohol di Kaki Kushina yang Luka lalu memasangkan Selotip Luka.

"Arigato"Ucap Kushina.

"Doushitte"Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kushina langsung membelalak kan matanya.

"MIKOTO!Mana mikoto?Dia baik baik aja'kan?aduh duh!"tanya dan ringis Kushina.

"tuh banyak gerak baik baik aja kok dia lagi sama Fugaku di Ruang UKS di deket ya?Tinggal dikit lagi"Ucap Minato.

.

.

.

.

Minato membantu Kushina berjalan menuju Parkiran.

"Kamu yakin bisa naik sepeda sendiri?"Tanya Minato,terdengar di Nadanya Khawatir.

"Iya!Aku ini kan anak yang Mandiri"Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum Lebar.

"Kamu nggak pernah Sedih,Ya?"Tanya Minato sambil Menatap Kushina heran.

Kushina tertawa Kecil.

"untuk apa?yah,sakit sih , sedih,Sakit,dan bahagia nggak perlu kita tunjukin ke semua orang'kan?"Jawab Kushina.

"Tapi..."

Kushina memegang Tangan Minato dan meletakan nya di Dada Minato.

"**_Hati Yang Bahagia Adalah Obat Yang Paling Ampuh._**"Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum Lembut.

Minato tersenyum.

" jadi Malu pulang dulu,ya?Arigto buat yang tadi!"Ucap Kushina,terlihat di kedua pipi manis nya ada semburat merah.

'**_Perasaan ini...Kenapa kalo aku dekat dengan Kushina jantungku jadi berdegub nggak karuan,ya?Apa arti dari ini semua?_**'pikir Minato.

"Jaa Mata Ashita!"Kushina melambaikan tangan nya.

"Jaa!"

**_``~~FlashBack End~~``!_**

Wajah Kushina memerah mengetahui ia pernah melakukan itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di Perkemahan dan Langsung Masuk ke Tenda.

"Tadi malam Api unggun,Nggak seru tau!"Ucap Mikoto dan Yoshino.

"Kenapa?"Tanya MinaKushi Serempak.

Kushina dan Minato Kaget dan langsung menoleh satu sama lain,lalu membalikan Wajah mereka.

'_**Sial!Ada apa dengan Jantungku ini sih?**_'Pikir Kushina.

'**_Oh ya ampun!Kami-sama!Perasaan apa ini?_**'pikir Minato.

To Be Countiuned!

Gomen ne nih!

Yuko/Hye nggak bisa Update Kilat lagi.

Maaf yang udah nunggu kelanjutan SBTY ini.

dan juga maaf karna nggak terlalu bisa panjang.

Please Review!

Aku mohon banget!

JAA MATA ASHITA!


End file.
